militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
340th Weapons Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Squadron |role= Advanced B-52 Stratofortress Training |size= |command_structure= USAF Weapons School |current_commander= |garrison= Nellis AFB, Nevada GSU at Barksdale AFB, Louisiana |battles= World War II * American Antisubmarine Theater * EAME Theater 1991 Gulf War (Defense of Saudi Arabia; Liberation of Kuwait) |decorations= Distinguished Unit Citation (2x) Air Force Outstanding Unit Award (7x) |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= 340th Weapons Squadron emblem }} The 340th Weapons Squadron (340 WPS) is a United States Air Force unit assigned to the USAF Weapons School. It is stationed at Barksdale Air Force Base, Louisiana. The 340th WPS is a Geographically Separated Unit (GSU) of the 57th Wing, assigned to Nellis AFB, Nevada. The mission of the squadron is to provide B-52 Stratofortress instructional flying. On 3 February 1942, Captain Paul Tibbets (of Enola Gay fame) was given command of a new squadron that would later become the 340th Bombardment Squadron. The 340th Bomb Squadron was involved in combat missions in both the European and Mediterranean theaters from 1942 through 1945. The most notable of these were the raids on Hitler’s largest oil refinery in Ploesti, Romania. During the Vietnam War, B-52 crews from the 340th BS participated in the LINEBACKER offensives over the skies of North Vietnam. In August 1990 the 340th deployed aircrews for Operation DESERT STORM. History World War II Established in early 1942 as a B-17 Flying Fortress heavy bomb squadron; trained under Third Air Force in Florida. Deployed to European Theater of Operations (ETO) in mid-June 1942, being assigned to VIII Bomber Command in England. The squadron was one of the first B-17 heavy bomb squadrons in the ETO. During the summer of 1942, engaged in long range strategic bombardment of enemy military, transport and industrial targets, primarily in France and the Low Countries with limited fighter escorts. Reassigned to the new Twelfth Air Force in England, being deployed to Algiers as part of the initial Operation Torch forces that arrived in North Africa. Squadron aircraft carried Triangle-O on tail. Engaged in bombardment of enemy targets in Algeria and Tunisia as part of the North African Campaign, and attacked enemy strong points around Tunis as part of the Tunisian Campaign. Continued heavy bomb missions of enemy targets in Sicily and Southern Italy and in late 1943 was reassigned to new Fifteenth Air Force formed in Southern Italy. From airfields around Foggia, conducted long-range strategic bombardment missions over Southern Europe and the Balkans of enemy targets until the German Capitulation in May 1945. Demobilized squadron personnel and aircraft were sent to the United States for reclamation in the fall of 1945; being inactivated in Italy in October. Cold War Reactivated in August 1946 under Strategic Air Command. Equipped with B-29 Superfortresses and participated in numerous exercises, operational readiness inspections, and overseas deployments. Became part of SAC nuclear deterrent force. Began upgrading to the new B-50 Superfortress, an advanced version of the B-29 in 1949. The B-50 gave the unit the capability to carry heavy loads of conventional weapons faster and farther as well as being designed for atomic bomb missions if necessary. By 1951, the emergence of the Soviet Mig-21 interceptor in the skies of North Korea signaled the end of the propeller-driven B-50 as a first-line strategic bomber. Received B-47 Stratojet jet bombers in 1955 and despite initial difficulties, the Stratojet became the mainstay of the medium-bombing strength of SAC all throughout the 1950s, deployed frequently to North Africa and England for REFLEX exercises. Began sending its B-47s to AMARC at Davis-Monthan in 1959 when the aircraft was deemed no longer capable of penetrating Soviet airspace. Reassigned to Blytheville AFB, Arkansas and equipped with B-52G Stratofortress strategic bombers in 1960. Stood nuclear alert with the B-52G, although deployed aircrew to forward bases in the Western Pacific during the Vietnam War which flew Arc Light and Linebacker I combat missions over Indochina; aircrews participated in the December 1972/January 1973 Linebacker II missions over the Hanoi-Haiphong area of North Vietnam. On 15 August 1973, after months of committing most of the wing's people and resources to the conflict, crew E-21 had the distinction of flying the last B-52 mission over a target in Cambodia. This marked the end of the United States' strategic bombing in Southeast Asia. Crews returned to the United States to training and alert status. Deployed aircraft and crews to RAF Fairford, England in February 1991, engaging in combat operations over Iraq and Kuwait during Operation Desert Storm. Inactivated in early 1992 after the end of the Cold War. Modern era The Air Force Chief of Staff directed the creation of the B-52 Division, USAF Weapons School on 1 October 1989 as the Strategic Weapons School, graduating the first class in April 1990. In 1992, with the activation of Air Combat Command, the B-52 Division was reborn as part of the USAF Weapons School, eventually becoming Detachment 2, USAF Weapons School. The 340th Bombardment Squadron was reactivated as the 340th Weapons Squadron, USAF Weapons School on on 3 February 2003 Lineage * Constituted 340th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 28 Jan 1942 : Activated on 3 Feb 1942 : Re-designated 340th Bombardment Squadron, Heavy on 6 Mar 1944 : Inactivated on 29 Oct 1945 * Re-designated 340th Bombardment Squadron, Very Heavy on 15 Jul 1946 : Activated on 4 Aug 1946 : Re-designated: 340th Bombardment Squadron, Medium on 28 May 1948 : Re-designated: 340th Bombardment Squadron, Heavy on 1 Oct 1959 : Re-designated: 340th Bomb Squadron on 1 Sep 1991 : Inactivated on 7 Jan 1992 * Re-designated 340th Weapons Squadron on 24 Jan 2003 : Activated and organized on 3 Feb 2003, assuming resources of B-52 Division, USAF Weapons School Assignments * 97th Bombardment Group, 3 Feb 1942-29 Oct 1945; 4 Aug 1946 * 97th Bombardment Wing, attached 10 Feb 1951, assigned 16 Jun 1952 * 97th Operations Group, 1 Sep 1991-7 Jan 1992 * USAF Weapons School, 3 Feb 2003–Present Stations ;; World War II * MacDill Field, Florida, 3 Feb 1942 * Sarasota Army Airfield, Florida, 29 Mar-16 May 1942 * RAF Polebrook (AAF-110), England, 11 Jun-10 Nov 1942 * Maison Blanche Airport, Algiers, Algeria, c. 13 Nov 1942 * Tafaraoui Airfield, Algeria, c. 22 Nov 1942 * Biskra Airfield, Algeria, 26 Dec 1942 * Chateau-dun-du-Rhumel Airfield, Algeria, 8 Feb 1943 * Pont du Fahs Airfield, Tunisia, 12 Aug 1943 * Depienne Airfield, Tunisia, 14 Aug 1943 * Cerignola Airfield, Italy, c. 14 Dec 1943 * Amendola Airfield, Italy, 17 Jan 1944 * Marcianise Airfield, Italy, c. Oct-29 Oct 1945 ;; United States Air Force * Smoky Hill Army Airfield, Kansas, 4 Aug 1946 : Deployed at Mile 26 Airfield [later, Eielson AFB], Alaska Territory, 4 Nov 1947-12 Mar 1948 * Biggs AFB, Texas, 17 May 1948 : Deployed at RAF Lakenheath, England, 5 Mar-4 Jun 1952 : Deployed at Andersen AFB, Guam, 16 Dec 1953-c. 15 Mar 1954 : Detachments at RAF Lakenheath, England, and Yokota AB, Japan, Apr 1954-1 Apr 1955 : Deployed at RAF Upper Heyford, England, 5 May-4 Jul 1956 : Deployed at Eielson AFB, Alaska Territory, 24 Sep-2 Nov 1957 * Blytheville (later, Eaker) AFB, Arkansas, 1 Jul 1959-7 Jan 1992 : Flight of aircraft and personnel deployed to 806th Provisional Bombardment Wing, RAF Fairford, England, Jan-Mar 1991 (Operation Desert Storm) * Barksdale AFB, Louisiana, 3 Feb 2003–Present Aircraft * B-17 Flying Fortress, 1942–1945 * B-29 Superfortress, 1946–1950 * B-50 Superfortress, 1950–1954 * RB-50, KB-29, and ERB-29 Superfortress (Tanker), 1954–1955 * B-47 Stratojet, 1955–1959 * B-52 Stratofortress, 1960–1991 See also * List of B-52 Units of the United States Air Force References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, AL: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II 0340 Category:Military units and formations in Louisiana